Conventionally, there has been known a light emitting device in which a light emitting layer section and a current spreading layer are formed on a GaAs single crystal substrate.
For example, there has been known the light emitting device in which the light emitting layer section composed of quaternary of AlGaInP and a window layer composed of GaP (hereinafter, merely referred to as a GaP window layer) on the GaAs single crystal substrate. The GaP window layer can be fabricated by relatively thinly forming a side of the light emitting layer section with the Metal Organic Vapor Phase Epitaxy method (hereinafter, merely referred to as the MOVPE method) and then relatively thickly forming the side of the light emitting layer section with the Hydride Vapor Phase Epitaxy method (hereinafter, merely referred to as the HVPE method). For example, there are cases of growing a GaP epitaxial layer having a thickness of approximately 200 μm as a whole.
Moreover, conventionally, there has been known the light emitting device in which the GaAs substrate, which is light absorbable, is removed and instead a GaP substrate, which is light transmissive, is bonded to realize higher luminance of the light emitting device composed of AlGaInP (See Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 2002-203987).